Corruption
by Asme
Summary: One of the demon kings fell and Ivan is one of the many high ranking demons battling for the open position. His goal is the ultimate sin: defiling an angel. Feli is a guardian angel, pure and innocent. His job is to protect a young girl. Both have meet before and now their paths cross again. M-rated, Yaoi, Dark


Hey there, this is my first fanfiction in English, please critisise me and help me improve. (If you´re a native speaker and would like to proveread please write me!~ )

Warning: BLOOD, PAIN, YAOI, BULLYING

in later Chapters there will be DUBCON, and BIG TIME MANIPULATION AND ABUSE

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

I dont own Hetalia or any of the Characters. The only thing I own is the story and the idea for it.

xXx

Feliciano screeched in pain as yet another feather was ripped from his bloodred wings. His cheeks were messy and wet with tears and there was nothing on his mind except the unyielding guilt for giving up on his charge. He didnt even hear the words the tall man muttered into his ear, didnt hear the screams he himself produced.

"Oh such a beauty" Ivan muttered, satisfaction written all over his face. He had finally gained one of his aims, but he wasnt done yet. His little angel wasnt broken enough yet, or at least wasnt broken in yet. Ivan needed to change that, wanted to change the being hanging from chains in his home. His ultimate goal was an angel not only fallen but so corrupted that he would love to serve his every need. But he wasnt that far yet. He would still need a lot of work and time was running out. It had taken longer to get Feli this far than he had ever thought...

/

"Hey Ivan" Feliciano smiled at the boy sitting in the class of his charge. He was a guardian angel invisible to most humans, but the new exchange student in Lilys class seemed to be an exception. Maybe they had different rules in Russia... Feliciano looked at the tall boy with a fond smile. He was so glad, that Lily had finally found a friend after being bullied for so long. Not that the bullying had completely stopped, but at least she now had someone visible to help her through it. And the occasional chat with the human when Lily wasnt close was also a very nice distraction from his boring loneliness. Of course he had his duty to watch over the girl, and he loved her very much, but he missed talking and actually interacting with people. So with a smile he noted Ivans nod towards him, before the handsome boy turned back to Lily, chatting with her until the class, they currently sat in, started.

Set in the 90's Feliciano was sent to Lily a day after her ninth birthday. He didn't know what had happened to her but she seemed very very sad. While he looked over her he tried to do everything he could to cheer her up... However his powers were very limited when it came to interacting with the human world. One of the reasons why he was so very happy to now have Ivan to help him with his task. Little things like changing peoples minds so they would walk their dog on her school way so she could pet them, letting flowers bloom even prettier near her, or making sure that she was never too cold or too warm were all he could do.

However he would be able to prevent immediate danger from her if she would be in any. In a car accident, he would be the one who would secure her; if she fell of a high place, he would be the one carrying her down safely; or if people tried to do harm to her he would be the one deluding their minds to leave her alone. In times of great danger he would be there for her. But when it came to her daily life he was helpless.

Feliciano was a cheerful angel, his lips always smiling and his heart full of love and care. Lily didn't know of him, but she was everything in his life, always had been and always would be. His duty was to make sure she at some point in her late 80's, maybe 90's died happily in her sleep. It wasn't just a duty though. It was what he lived for. He wanted to see her happy and cheerful just as he was. Which was why it bothered him so greatly when she was so sad. Over the years he had figured out what had happened though. Apparently her older brother had died during a car accident the day of her birthday... Leaving her with her parents.

By now Lily was sixteen, a young woman, caring, polite a real blessing to humankind. Despite her being lovable she didn't have any friends though. She was alone in this world, too shy to interact with others of her kind and bullied for it. The kids never liked her and it pained Feliciano to see her being treated this badly, however he couldn't help no matter how bad he wanted to. He had to watch all of it. He hovered above her in the air, trying to calm her tears and take her pain...

A couple weeks ago a new boy arrived in town though, his hair was white and his eyes a grayish brown. Muddy, like dirty water. As a new school day started for Lily and Feliciano, the teen walked in and drew both of their gazes. He was tall, taller than most of their class and had an eastern European look to him. The teacher soon after introduced him as the new Russian transfer student Ivan and gave him the only empty seat left in the classroom; next to Lily. While she was always shy that day there was a small hope in her chest that maybe she could finally befriend someone.

And really. Ivan had turned out to be a very kind person. He had taken Lily under his wing, saying she reminded him of his younger sister at home. And luckily he was not only a very kind, but also quiete scary looking, which allowed Lily to have peace while spending time with him. The bullies didn´t completely stop bothering her though, whenever she was alone (or rather seemed to be, after all Feliciano was with her all the time) they flung nasty remarks towards her. But even that had gotten better lately.

Feliciano all in all was very happy lately. The happier Lily got because of Ivans presence, the happier Feliciano was.

The fact that this world was caught in an immortal war was far from his mind. The battle between demons and angels seemed to not matter in his little world with Lily and Ivan. But oh! was he wrong...

xXx

To be continued.

Reviews make me happy~


End file.
